


To Find His Lover(!Scrapped!)

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Famous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: What happens when Levi remembers a single aspect of his past life yet he could never place where from. He could always picture the most beautiful person he could ever think of, tanned skin, chestnut brown hair, stunning oceanic eyes with gold specks and the cutest smile ever yet he didn't know who he was. However, after his adoptive parents Hange and Erwin tell him about their past life together, he remembers everything and vows to do anything in his will to find this person. To find the love of his life. To find a person named Eren Yeager.





	1. To Find The Love He Lost

For as long as he could remember, Levi knew he had a past life. As a child, he could picture those beautiful oceanic eyes with golden specks, that never ending smile, that adorable tuft of brown hair, yet he could never remember where from. He could remember every feature of their beautiful tanned face, even the cute birthmark on their left shoulder, yet he never knew who he was. And he had made it his one and only goal in life to find him. 

 

Levi had lived his life with no meaning. He had been abandoned by his mother when he was ten and his father died when he was two, leaving him with nobody. That was until an old friend of his mother's stopped by to see how she was doing, and found him severely malnourished with no one to care for. Erwin had decided to take him in, having known Levi his whole life, acting as the father he never had. As he grew older, he became more quiet and insulting. Erwin's girlfriend, Hange, absolutely loved him and found his insults quite amusing, while Erwin found them mostly rude but never said anything. Levi never showed interest in making friends or even socialising, so when he discovered a video of him singing had gone viral, he couldn't be more annoyed. 

 

It had happened when Hange had wanted to take Levi to karaoke night with her and Erwin. He had refused to go at first, but when he was tempted with $200 worth of cleaning supplies, he couldn't say no. However, he had insisted to wear a disguise. Hange thought it'd be a good idea to bandage his face, and after much insisting, he finally let her do it. Once they arrived, Hange spent most her time non-stop persuading Levi to sing, he finally caved in. He had chose a fairly simple song, it was called ''So Ist Es Immer'', a song he had always been drawn too. He hadn't remembered much of his past life beside that mysterious guy, but this song gave him that same feeling of nostalgia, the one he got when he pictured him. 

 

As he sang, he felt a feeling of peace. Each word struck him like a cord on a guitar, the words feeling so foreign to him yet so right. He couldn't remember anything that would link his past life to this song, but the lyrics ''We comrades have stories to tell'' and ''We drink and we sing when our fighting is done'' hit him the hardest, resulting in a single tear falling down his cheek. As the song went on he had alternated from German to English then mixing it at the end. This shocked Erwin and Hange, seeing as Levi, to their knowledge, never knew how to speak in German let alone sing in it. However, what shocked them more was his voice. He had the literal voice of an angel, each word meaning so much more when sang in his silky voice, which held so much pain yet so much happiness. Once he had finished, he sat back down with Erwin and Hange, his usual bored look once again present, staring at them. 

 

''Can we go now?'', Levi growled. 

''Levi, how on earth do you know German?'', Erwin asked after a second, astonished. 

''What, pray tell, are you talking about!?'', He snapped, shocking Hange and Erwin, who hadn't heard him use that phrase in millennia. 

''Levi... Do you..'', Hange looked to Erwin, continuing once she earned a nod, ''Do you remember anything... not from this lifetime?'', She asked, struggling with her wording. 

''What are you talking about!?'', Levi snapped. 

''Levi do you remember having a past life?'', Erwin asked with caution. 

''What do you mean!?'' 

''Do you remember a certain person? For example, do you keep picturing someone you don't know?'', Hange asked. 

''You're crazy'', Levi murmured. 

''Levi... We used to know each other in a past life'', Erwin told him. 

''You were known as Lance Corporal Levi, but your squad mates called you Captain. I was known as Section-Commander Hange and he as known as Commander Erwin'', Hange told him. 

''I knew you in a past life?'', Levi muttered. 

''Yes. But you don't remember us do you?'', Erwin sighed. 

''No'', Levi shook his head. 

''But do you remember anyone else?'', Hange asked. 

''I think so'', Levi told them, unsure. 

''Who?'', Erwin interrogated. 

''I keep picturing this guy. He had chestnut brown hair, always messy, tanned skin, oceanic eyes with little gold specks in them and the biggest grin you could imagine'', Levi sighed in defeat. 

''Eren'', Hange looked to Erwin. 

As soon as that name left her mouth Levi's eyes lit up like a firecracker, finally having one more piece to his insufferable puzzle. 

''That's his name!'', Levi screamed in disbelief, ''Hange! Erwin!'', Levi's shocked voice screamed, ''What's going on!'', He screamed. 

''Wait, do you remember us?'', Hange asked. 

''I... I killed myself! Eren died and I jumped from the window!'', Levi screamed, the memory causing Hange to tear up. 

''We thought you'd never remember'', Erwin sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

So, basically the whole story was gonna be a dumb cliché, Levi would become the singer no name after someone recorded him singing and use it to find Eren and he'd find Eren in the end and they'd live happily ever after. Also, don't worry if you want to find out what happens, my other fic ''The life with no regrets'' is basically a remake of this fic and it WILL be completed :D


End file.
